Starting Over
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Sequel 2 My Little Phoenix. 2 girls from California decide to move & start a new life. They meet Angel & her 'husband' Ratchet & become friends with the Autobots. But what happens when their horrible past from Cali comes back into their lives?
1. Starting Over

**Zirconia: **New story, new ocs with some old ones! Hope ya like it! Gabe is pronounced Ga-bee just fyi! My keyboard is being stupid and doesn't want to let me type in letters and stuff without litteraly BASHING in the keys. So there will be many typos. Forgive me!

I don't own Transformers. I only own my ocs Maria, Gabe, and Angel. My cousins own themselves.

* * *

In California at an airport, two females stood in line at the airport security, shoes in hand. They were nervously looking to the front doors as if expecting anyone to burst through at any second. Once through security they seemed more relax. The security guards gave them suspicious looks as they kept looking over their shoulders which made them hurry along on to the airplane after being checked.

Once seated and the plane took off, they both sighed a much needed sigh of relief.

The older girl was leaning her forehead against the window. She had creamy chocolate skin and honey brown eyes. Her long hair was up in a loose hat. Always the motherly figure, this woman didn't hesitate to help her friends

Her name was Maria.

The younger one had long white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike her best friend, her chest wasn't very big at all and she refused to wear hats. Cute things like that wasn't her style. Her porcilain skin seemed to glow at times of sadness and right now she couldn't help but shed tears.

Her name was Gabe.

They were on their way to North Carolina. It was on the complete opposite side of the USA, far away from make a long story sort, they became involved in a gang of trouble but not by choice. After a certain event they had no choice but to leave, telling no one of their destination.

Once hey arrived in North Carolina, they began searching for a new home. Eventually, they found one that seemed to be in the middle of no where but it was good enough for them. There was only one other house in view and it was at least a five minute walk across part of the HUGE space. This place was roomy and they could tell the previous owner had a farm.

"This place..." The blonde started.

Maria finished her sentance for her, "-is good enough! No one can really find it. There's a fire department not even ten minutes away and our neighbor is a firefighter."

"What? How do you know he's a firefighter?"

"Well," She pointed, "There's a fire rescue vehicle in the front yard as plane as day."  
Gabe nodded, "Maybe he's cute?"

"How do you know it's a he, hm?"

The blonde shrugged and walked into the two story house. It wasn't stylish but it wasn't bad either. Like their neighbors house, it had a balcony on the second floor that was absolutely perfect for sun bathing! Even though Gabe never really tanned, her skin stayed pale. Maria was all for it though!

The house didn't cost very much and it was more than enough for the two girls. It already had furniture in it and a fridge. All they needed was to go to a grocery store and get some food.

"Which we will do tomorrow." Maria announced, "It's late."  
"Late?" Said Gabe, "Thats never stopped us before!"  
The older one stopped unpacking her backpack and turned to look at the younger, "I think we learned our lesson in California not to get involved with roaming the night. We're in North Carolina, now. Woods, land, animals."  
"I forgot about the animal part..."  
"Besides, we need the rest anyway."

They didn't have much in their bags, only three outfits and another pair of shoes. They'd make out a list of the things they needed tomorrow.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Both of them sat there on the sofa in fear before they remembered they were now in a new place.  
Maria looked out the window and saw the fire rescue truck outside, "I think it's our neighbor."  
She opened the door to see a woman with long black hair pulled back into a braided ponytail, her pale skin had what looked like ashes smeared over it here and there. The man beside her was the same with the ashes. He had shaggy brown hair and a slight gotee that looked like he hadn't shaved in a day or so.

"Hey! We're from next door." The girl said, "We wanted to meet our new neighbors."

"Oh, uh...well, I'm Maria and this is Gabe behind me." She shook their hands, "Sorry, we aren't very good with people."

"That's quite alright." The man stepped forward, "This is Angelina."

"Friends and family call me Angel."

"And I'm Ratchet."

Maria gave a funny look upon hearing the name 'Ratchet' which she guessed was a nickname.

"It's nice to meet you! Um, you want to come in?"

Ratchet and Angel looked at each other before looking back to their neighbor.

"What is it?"

"We kind of smell like smoke from the fire call we just came from." Angel giggled while scratching the back of her head, "Tomorrow, though, we were going to head out to town. Would you two like to tag along?"

She had noticed they had no car and also thought it'd be a way of getting to know them.

"Um, that'd be cool. We don't have any vehicles though."

"We can probably help you with that as well. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, thank you!"

"They seem nice," Gabe stated from the couch, "We gonna go with them?"

"How rude you are! They invited and seemed to notice that we can't exactly 'drive' any where so, of course!"

It was always nice to have friends as neighbors, even better when they were firefighters which also meant they'd keep an eye out for them.

"Everything will be ok now, Gabe." Maria took her best friend in her arms, "We can get started with new reputations here."


	2. Guardians Arrive

**Zirconia: **Ok, so I've had this idea for a long time now. I'm just now writing it into a fanfiction.

I don't own Transformers. I only own my ocs Maria, Gabe, and Angel. My cousins own themselves.

* * *

The two girls were rather suprised when they saw that the rescue vehicle had a lot of room in the front.

The two girls explained everything of the trouble they got into on the ride there.

"So you became mixed up in a gang ordeal?"

"Uh huh," Gabe spoke, "It was an accident really. Maria and I broke up with our boyfriends and they all just came after us."

Ratchet turned on the radio though it wasn't loud, the girls could hear the lyrics clearly.

**Why they trying to complicate  
The simple music that we make?  
Oh, cause if it moves my soul  
I'm gonna keep on rollin, rollin**

"Sound like you two need protectors of sorts." Angel suggested.

"We only wish we had protectors..."

After that, they arrived at the store, grabbed what they needed then left.

On the way back, Ratchet spoke to the two girls, "I'm going to get the two of you hooked up with some vehicles."

When he said this, they automatically thought he was talking about a crappy used vehicle so just agreed and thanked the two of them once they got out of the truck and went inside to place their groceries in their rightful areas.

"I guess we can't complain, they are nice enough to get us a car."

"Beggers can't be choosers, Gabe."

Meanwhile

"Ratchet, are you being serious? Giving Skids and Mudflap the job of being their guardians? Why not Arcee and Chromia?"

"I know they'll give it their best effort, Angel." He assured her. "I've already spoken to the two of them and Optimus as well."

He just didn't know how the two girls would take in the fact that the two cars are robots. In time, Ratchet would tell them to create holoforms and gently break the news to them.

It was a few days later when Maria and Gabe were sitting on the couch in their home, reading some magazines. Maria was scanning through one of the Cosmo Girl issues and Gabe had a copy of the latest Guitar issue.

"Ya know what Maria?"

"Hm?"

"I might need to get me some clothes out of this mag." She held up the book, showing her best friend the shirts with funny sayings on them, "I mean they're halarious! Like this one! It says 'Your shirt may say Princess but your face says Troll.'"

Maria couldn't help but laugh, "That's just plain mean! But, you'd have it no other way. You and your blunt self."

A knock on their door caught their attention and Maria stood, making her way across the room to answer it.

"It's Angel!" She heard a voice say on the other side.

When she opened the door, she saw the firefighter standing there, "Hey, everything ok?"

"Yep. Got ya'll some cars." She pointed to the drive way to a green Chevrolet Beat and an orange Chevrolet Trax.

The two girls, who were now outside were just gazing at the two vehicles with jaws dropped.

"A friend of ours left them behind when he moved to...Germany to live with his new...wife and kids! Told us to give them to someone who needed a ride desparately."

"You're giving these to us?!"

"Yep, all yers!" She smiled then jumped upon hearing her scanner.

_"Station 30 respond to 140 Slate drive. Reference to a 49 year old male, major chest pains. He is alert and breathing."_

"Crap! Gotta go, ya'll!" She turned and ran to her truck, which Ratchet was already in. She waved behind her before jumping up into the truck and speeding off, sirens sounding.

"W-well that was...nice of them." Maria turned and placed a gentle hand on the hood of the orange vehicle and smiled, "This is crazy!"

Gabe was already inside the green one with the radio on.

**You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Just tell me where you want  
your gift, girl  
**

Maria laughed again, "You crazy!"

"As soon as I cranked it, it played!" She giggled as she hugged the steering wheel, "I think I'm in love!"

She felt the car shake as if it were lauging but didn't pay any attention.

* * *

**Zirconia**: First song was by Big & Rich with Cowboy Troy, the second song was Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.


	3. Meet the twins!

"I can't believe Angel gave us vehicles as nice as these!" Maria sat down and adjusted the seat in the orange vehicle. "Something has to be up for her to just give us these...right?"

"Mafia?"

"No, Gabe. You don't usually find firefighters with the Mafia." She adjusted the mirrors and everything and just relaxed in the seat, "I just... Her and that Ratchet guy are so nice! People over here are way different than in Cali!"

Gabe lit up a cigarette while hanging half way out of the opened door of her new green ride. Interrupting the song on the radio was a commercial, "_Smoking ruined my life_."

"..."

"See, Gabe? That's a sign you should stop."

"..." The blonde woman let out a sigh and put out the 'cancer stick' she was holding, "Well," She began, "Guess I can start over with habits, as well."

The two walked back up to the porch and sat down with two, long drawn out sighs. Dark was the sky as if it would storm or pour rain at any given second. A soft breeze blew through the area and Gabe sighed as her hair was blown back behind her.

"The wind feels good here…" She remembered back home, there were so many buildings, it was hard to even imagine that wind existed.

"Yeah," Maria answered her blonde friend, "At least we won't have to deal with earthquakes here! Not even a fault line any where near here from what I read in a book I found at the store."

"Yeh, all ya gotta be worried about here is storms and tornados!" A male's voice rang from the side of the porch, followed by another one, "A lot of tornados lately, too!"

The two girls gripped each others hands and Maria stood up, in front of Gabe, "Who are you."

"Relaaaaax! We're friends of Angel's. Her and Ratchet are close to us."

"We close to them, too."

Maria sighed and sat back down, "Oh, thank God…"

The dark skinned man walked towards Maria, his dreadlocks blowing in the wind. She couldn't help but notice he was nice looking, as well. Muscular, dark skin, black hair with orange highlights mixed in with his dreads. He was hot!

"So, ya'll are new here, huh?" He asked, flopping on the ground in front of the steps where the girls sat. His baggy, orange camouflage pants matched his orange tank top. "Call me Mudflap."

"Mudflap?" Maria repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah, that's my twin brother, Skids." Skids leaned against the railing on the porch and threw up a hand, "Hey." He was checking out the blonde one.

Gabe, being the blunt person she was, just blurted out her thoughts, "Twins? How can you two be twins? You black, he's white. You got dark blue eyes and he has…..blue eyes? I swear you're eyes were a dark brown a minute ago…" Gabe stood up and walked over to Skids. His head was slightly shaved, blonde hair and he had a slight tan on his skin with tattoos on his arms. He had on camouflage pants but unlike his brother, his pants were green camo shorts and his tank top was white. His boots were brown work boots with black laces.

"You're eyes were brown a second ago, I swear they were! Now they blue…"

"Yeah, Skids, how'd you do that?" Mudflap snickered from his seat on the ground.

"Just your imagination, beautiful."

Gabe blushed, "U-uh… Where…do you two live?"

"We stay at the fire station down the road a lot, or just hang out at Angel and Ratchet's place. We don't go back to base, much."

"Base?"

"Wecallourhousebase!" Mudflap said quickly, trying to cover up his brothers words. Skids realized what he said and tried to cover it up, "Yeah, you know. We like to try and make it sound exciting. It's a big home but we just stay in this area, a lot…"

Maria nodded, if they were firefighters then she could understand why they never went home a lot. The four just sat out on the porch/in the yard and spoke of random things for about an hour.

Eventually, Skids elbowed his brother, "We should go, don't you think?"

"Ack! It is getting late. Sorry, you two, for holding you up." Mudflap stood up and dusted off his pants and his black boots. "If you two ever need anything-"

"-We ain't far away, at all."

"So, just yell."

"We'll be here for ya."

From a close distance the fire department's siren went off.

"What…does that mean? It isn't a going up and down tone, like usual!"

"You better go inside, beautiful. Both of you. The one toned siren like that is the tornado siren."

"Oh my GOD! I HATE storms!" Gabe grabbed her hair and took off inside, "I NEVER BEEN THROUGH A TORNADO BEFORE! OH MY GOD! We need to get in a closet! A bathroom! Where do we go?"

Maria laughed and bid farewell to the two men, "Thank you, so much for being nice to us!"

"No problem, baby." Mudflap winked at her, "Now go inside and stay safe, 'k?"

She nodded and turned to make her way into the house where best friend was freaking out and running in, pretty much, circles in panic.

"Ratchet." Angel sat up the front seat she had laid back. There were going to be calls during this storm, so why not just wait in the vehicle?

"Yes, love?" The mech's voice sounded, gently, through the speakers.

The firefighter fiddled with her hair as she sighed then began to speak, "Are you sure Skids and Mudflap can be trusted with the job of being a guardian for two humans without causing trouble?"

The Autobot medic had spoken to Optimus Prime with and without the twins there. They had come to the conclusion that even though the two can play around a lot, they are responsible.

"Angel… Remember when we first met?"

"Yes, you followed me home from the fire department after I couldn't save a baby girl in a house fire."

She closed her eyes, bringing back the memory…

_"...Have we met before?"_

_Shakes his head, "Not formally, though I have seen you in action." He climbed from his vehicle and offered her a hand. "I'm called Rachet."_

_She takes his hand after a minute and shakes it, "My...name's Angel."_

_He grips her hand warmly, "A pleasure, Angel." He couldn't help but notice the smells that clung to each of them like a horrible cloud following one around to remind them of what the day had held. She stands for a minute before speaking again, "W-would you...like to come in?"_

_"I wouldn't want to be a bother, I'm sure you're tired from the day past." He protested mildly, being polite, as they had only just met. She nods, giving a gentle smile, "Do...you live far from here?"_

_At first hesitated at answering her question as he really didn't live anywhere in specific, but he could hardly tell her that he was an alien robot that stayed in a massive base with others like him so he replied, "Not terribly far, no."_

_"Ok, well...I'm pretty sure we'll meet again?"_

_He nods, "I do hope so." He smiled and finished with, "I hope you can sleep at least a little tonight."_

_Angel's blue eyes looked down as the events of that evening flashing through her mind, remembering the scorched body of the little girl, "Don't count on that..." She looked up as he reached over and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "If nothing else, drink some warm tea." With that he climbed back in the hummer and drove away._

"I didn't sleep well, that night but I managed to get the bad things off of my mind."

"That next day was pretty entertaining as well." He chuckled, "The tornado formed and you grabbed my holoform's hand and your two cats then forced us in a room that was half underground."

_"Do you not bleed?" She mentioned, "You were...hit on the head at the exact time I was..." She stopped moving for a bit but kept her light blue eyes on him._

_"I am not bleeding, you are?" He moved closer to her and lightly touched her head. For a second he seemed to ...flicker? That couldn't be right, it was a trick her eyes were playing surely!"I am.." she said frowning slightly as her head spun a little, "We need to get out of here.""You ne-ed to stop the blood first." There it was again, a stall in his voice, what was that?_

_"You...seem...to be fading away...everything is getting darker..." She could hear the meows coming from beside her in their little pet-taxi, "Ratchet?"_

_"Hold on..." He said just as a large crack sounded from over head, like something was picking up the roof. He threw away his caution, she needed help and she needed it fast. No time to be shy about being a giant alien robot! She looked around, his body had seemed to disappear, "Ratchet? Where...?" She tried to move but became to dizzy and fell back. It was a surprise as the rubble roof suddenly came off, a giant metal being stood there, lightly tossing it aside. It reached down for her, and was so careful it was like being treated as if she were a kitten. _

_'The cats! No, don't leave them...' her thoughts wandered a bit as she fought to stay awake. The robot had gotten the cats too, "Rachet?"_

_"Yes?" It was the same voice that came from the man she had met that came from this giant. What on Earth was going on here? "You're in need of medical attention. Can you stand?"_

_"What...? I don't know..." All she knew was her head was killing her._

_"Try? I need to transform so we can get you to the hospital..." Gently, he set her down, the cats as well. Waiting a moment to see if she could manage to stand before turning into a rescue squad car as fast as he ever had. His hologram self, though a bit glitched, was still solid enough for him to help her into the seat._

_She watched as his hologram faded away, once more, "Am I going crazy?"_

_His voice sounded from the radio inside the cab, "No, You aren't. But do not worry about that now, you are loosing too much blood. I shall explain later."_

_Her eyes fluttered closed as she heard the sirens start. She reached out and ran her shaking fingers over the radio, "...confused..."_

Angel smiled, "I had no idea what to think. I plainly remembered the beam hitting you and me both on the head. I just couldn't figure out why you were not bleeding, as well." She raised her head up from the steering wheel, "Oh! We should check on the new girls! Make sure they're ok!"

Ratchet summoned his human image in the seat beside her with a nod and they were off to visit Maria and Gabe.

**Zirconia**: I would've made this chapter longer but I figured I'd post what I got to the site so ya'll would know I didn't abandon my fanfic! Bad storms here, at the moment, we've had a lot of bad tornados lately sooooooo why not write about them?

My cousin tried to tell me that the twins were racist in the second Transformers movie. I don't see why everybody has such a problem with them! Geeze! Get over it people! I'm white and I have a lot of black people in my family and they loved the two characters. We didn't automatically claim the twins were racist. I mean, really. It's a friggin movie!


End file.
